Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel-cell-stack manufacturing method and a fuel-cell-stack.
Background Information
Conventionally, a fuel-cell-stack is configured by alternately laminating a separator and a membrane electrode assembly. Since, in a fuel-cell-stack, high output can be obtained in accordance with the number of the laminations of the separators and the membrane electrode assemblies, increasing the number of laminations is desirable. The conduction resistance can be reduced and a desired battery performance can be achieved by sufficiently putting the plurality of laminated separators and the membrane electrode assemblies in close contact with each other.
In a separator unit comprising an anode side separator and a cathode side separator, the portion of the flow channel for the fuel gas (hydrogen) and the cooling water of the anode side separator, and the portion of the flow channel for the oxidant gas (the air containing oxygen or pure oxygen) and the cooling water of the cathode side separator, are formed from fine convex/concave shapes, and have high dimensional tolerances.
Accordingly, there is a configuration to arrange a pressurizing plate corresponding to a deformation absorption member comprising a spring function between the flow channel portion of the anode side separator and the flow channel portion of the cathode side separator of the separator unit. By using such a deformation absorption member, uniformly applying pressure becomes possible without damaging the convex/concave shaped portion that becomes the flow channel, even if a high pressing force is applied to the separator unit (for example refer to Japanese Patent No. 4432518).